A Lullaby For A Cat
by anticlimacticChaos
Summary: Love is the best feeling a human has. Just the thought of one person is capable of changing your view on things, is extremely mind blowing. If that one special person was not in your life; where would you be today? Equius always thought of himself of as an independent young gentleman, that is until he meets Nepeta and he inevitably falls in love with her.


It's always so strange thinking about how small this world is. Or thinking that if you did one thing different, your whole life could be entirely something new. Just the thought of one person is capable of changing your view on things, is extremely mind blowing. Not many people dwell on this fact, I'm probably considered strange to do so. Listen to me though, I want you to think about if that one special person was not in your life; where would you be today?

Would you be content in life? Or would you feel like there's something empty in your life, but you don't know what's wrong? What if you decide to go out on a rainy day and you met the love of your life? That's what happened to me. She completes my life, she's my everything. It's all because I decided to go out on that particular morning that I was able to meet her.

* * *

The rain pelts against the glass pane and thunder rumbles in the distance. I lift myself from my bed and run my hand through my black hair. I've always preferred the rain, the soothing raindrops that drown out my thoughts is always needed. I throw on a black wife beater and lace up my shoes. Before I leave my bedroom, I grab my iPod and shut the door quietly behind me.

The cool summer air surrounds me and I smile to myself, I love how the birds chirp amongst themselves with a choir cicadas that fill the morning with bliss.

About a mile down from my house, I run into a broken down car. The hood is propped up and I hear a quiet muttering, I walk around the deep green car and see a small girl staring into the engine with confused and wide eyes.

"Is there something troubling you?" She jumps at my voice and she turns towards me, she lets out a long sigh and points to the engine.

"I have no idea what's wrong with this, I've been staring at it for like a half hour but I don't know what to do." Her voice sounds like a child's and her small figure hunches over the car as she studies it once more. I take out a small handkerchief and wipe at the sweat along my brow.

"I happen to know about vehicles, I'm sure that I could help you out with your predicament." She gives me a hopeful smile and jumps out of the way for me to examine what is ailing her car. I stay quiet as I gaze over the parts and I turn to leave.  
"Hey! Wait, I thought you were going to fix my car!"

"I must retrieve my tools in order to do so." She bounds up to my side and marches alongside me.  
"Can I come with? It would be so boring to wait around for you to come back."

"Do your parents not teach you to follow strangers through scary woods? How old are you? Twelve?"

"Did you parents teach you to be a big meanie? I'm seventeen, thank you very much." I don't say anything and ignore the small girl that's looking up at me with her impossibly large and olive green eyes.

"I'm Nepeta by the way!"

"It is a pleasure to meet you, I am Equius."

"That's a goofy name." I say nothing as she lets out a soft giggle, Nepeta beings to hum to some song in her head and swings her arms in a silly manner.

"Must you act like such a child?" Nepeta stops abruptly and crosses her arms.

"Do you have to act like such an old grandpa?" I groan to myself and push my glasses up my nose.

"I am not a grandfather."

"Yeah okay grandpa."

"Cease this, you are embarrassing me."

"Do you always act this funny Equius?" I continue to walk and roll back my shoulders.

"I do not know what you mean by that. I am not acting as far as I am concerned." How long will this walk be? I do not think that I can bear to deal with this goofy little girl for much longer. Nepeta seems to read my mind because she asks how much further is my home.

"It should be soon, it would be best for you if you would learn how to be patient." A pout sets in on her lips and Nepeta crosses her arms.  
"I am being patient, I was just asking a question."

"There is no need for such foolish questioning, my house is right there." I point to the silhouette of my home. She lets out a exhale of relief and begins to run up the dirt road. I reach out for her and grab nothing but air.

"Wait, where do you think you're going?"

"To your house! The last one there is a rotten egg."

"I refuse to participate in such child like games." She falls back at my side with a huff.

"Of course." We walk up to the driveway and I go into the garage. Nepeta follows me like a duckling. I turn around and massage my temples.  
"Please, refrain yourself from touching anything or I will have to ask you to wait outside."

"I promise." She walks around the vast garage and studies a trophy case.

"You ride horses?" I rummage through my toolbox and grab a few tools to add to the toolbox.

"Yes, of course I do. My whole family does so. Breeding horses is a part of our rich history."

"Oh I see, how fascinating." I notice that she's shivering slightly and I frown. It would be extremely rude of me if I did not fetch her something warm. I hold up a finger and head to the door that leads me to the house.

"Stay here, I must retrieve something." She gives me a quizzical glance and watches me disappear into my home.

I come back with a jacket and hand it to her.

"Here, so you won't get a cold." She puts it on and the long jacket nearly reaches the floor and the sleeves of it fall past her hands. Nepeta gives me a grateful smile and buttons it up.

"Thank you! Don't you need a coat though?"

"I am fine, I do not require such a thing."

"You're so goofy."

"What have I done that makes me so 'goofy'?" Nepeta beams up at me and shrugs.

"You just are! It's like you try to be all intimidating but you're just goofy."

"I do not follow your path of logic, however, I shall not debate such foolery with you."

* * *

"Thank you again for fixing my car Equius!"

"Well it would have been rude of me not to help you." She begins to take off the coat when I stop her.

"You can keep it." Nepeta gives me a confused stare.

"Are you sure? I mean, it-"

"I do not need it, you may keep it."

"Oh, well thank you again then. Do you need a ride back to your house?"

"I shall have to decline that as well, I am not yet finished with my jogging. Thank you for the offer though."

"Okay then, um, bye Equius."

"Farewell Nepeta."

I stand in the rain watching her drive off in that strangely coloured car of hers. I don't think that I've ever had an encounter that strange and I don't believe that I'll ever have one like that again. I don't think about it anymore as I continue to jog down the road, doubting that I'll ever see Nepeta again. How wrong I was.

**Author's Note**

I was going to publish this after Gaia was complete I was too excited to wait that long and I just _had_ publish this today. I'm really excited about this story, it's going to be a nice change from all the stories I write where everyone dies, so have a happy Nepeta/Equius fluff! I'm planning of updating this one every Monday, I need to get back on a schedule again. . . Anyway, Gaia will be updated sometime in the afternoon when I get off work. Feel free to leave a review or like or follow or whatever tickles your fancy, I'm not your mum and I can't tell you what to do. Fairwinds!


End file.
